you_zitsufandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Episódio 8/Transcrição
SCENE 1 8 Title Card [Setting: Inside the Theatre Auditorium of Speranza, a luxury cruise ship.] This is a play about an ancient greek myth of [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Icarus#The_legend Icarus and Daedalus. narrates the story of Icarus at some length in his book, the .] : Earth and water might impede our escape … but the sky is free! Even here in the darkest depths, there remains a spark of hope. : These are my wings? walks forward. Icarus: With these wings … tries to reach the light in front that represents the sun. Icarus: … can I fly freely in the sky? wings widen. Daedalus: Icarus, listen to me. walks toward where Icarus is. Daedalus: Freedom can addle the mind. Arrogance can lead to death. Even the birds exercise caution when they fly. Fly too close to the ocean, and the sea spray will weigh down your wings. But neither must you soar too high, for the sun will melt your wings made of wax. [[Sae Chabashira] is sitting at the theater. Listening to every dialogue that each character of the play throws to the other. All chairs around her are empty.] second and then [[Kiyotaka Ayanokōji] appeared behind Sae Chabashira. He casually went to sit beside her.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: This feels like a waste of taxpayer money. Sae Chabashira: A few days ago, a certain man contacted the school. ‘’Expel Kiyotaka Ayanokōji,” he said. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I wonder what that could mean. Ayanokōji closes his eyes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I don’t know who that person was, but you know you can’t expel someone without a reason. Icarus: I’ll be okay. I can do it. Daedalus: Icarus! Sae Chabashira: Naturally. So long as you’re a student here, the rules will protect you. Of course, if you cause any trouble, that’s another matter altogether. Icarus: The sky is so close. Father, watch me! is flying at the stage. Icarus: I’m flying … Father, watch me! I’m flying! Look how small has become! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sorry to inform you, but unlike the arrogant Icarus, I don’t pick fights with the sun. Sae Chabashira: Your intentions aren’t a factor. If I decide you’re a problem, that’s what you are. Icarus: The sun is so close … Daedalus: Icarus! You must not get too close to the sun! Icarus! Icarus: Oh, it’s so beautiful. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Are you threatening me? Daedalus: Return! You must return! Icarus: Fly higher, higher … flies faster and faster, higher and higher. Sae Chabashira: I’m offering a trade. If you will attempt to reach Class A, I’ll cover for you, unilaterally. A good deal, don’t you think? falls down afterward. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s out of the question. Ayanokōji stands up to walk away from Sae Chabashira. Daedalus: Icarus! Oh, how can this be? Sae Chabashira: Then I’m afraid, Ayanokōji … Ayanokōji stops for a moment and glanced at Sae Chabashira. While on the stage: Daedalus continues to mourn at Icarus’ death. Sae Chabashira: You’re going to be expelled and lose your freedom. Ayanokōji grabs Sae Chabashira’s uniform to provoke her. Daedalus: Gods of Olympus, place a curse upon me. I’m the one who killed the baby bird who did not know how to fly. Gods! Curse this foolish father! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You call yourself a teacher? Sae Chabashira: Make your decision now. Will you try for Class A, or be expelled? Silence. Ayanokōji didn’t immediately respond to Sae Chabashira’s query. off. The play ended. Ayanokōji lets go of Sae Chabashira’s uniform. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: You may come to regret trying to manipulate me. Chabashira smirks. Sae Chabashira: Don’t worry about that. My life is already full of regret. Ayanokōji walks out of the auditorium. He’s still thinking about what happened. [Setting: Outside the Theatre Auditorium of Speranza.] Ayanokōji looks at the farthest horizon he could ever see. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Throw away my freedom to protect my freedom … out to a cruise ship’s activity as it moves across ocean. (Opening Song) SCENE 2 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Outside. Looking at the view of an expansive ocean.] The ship continues to move towards its destination. Kanji Ike: The eternal summer ocean! The wide blue sky! It’s the middle of the Pacific! This is truly … a sea paradise! punch his right hand up in the air due to excitement. Kei Karuizawa: Look at that view! Kinda gets your heart racing, huh? Kikyō Kushida: It really is an amazing sight! Haruki Yamauchi: Aren’t you glad you didn’t get expelled? Ken Sudō: Yeah. It feels like a dream …. Kei Karuizawa: Isn’t the school so generous? Taking us out on this big cruise … Kikyō Kushida: Yeah! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The luxury cruise ship, Speranza. It contains first-class restaurants, a theater for live performances, pools, and various amusement facilities. There’s even a luxury spa. If I bought a ticket as an individual, it would likely cost a few hundred thousand. SCENE 3 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Inside. Swimsuit rental store.] Kushida, [[Kokoro Inogashira], and Mei-Yu Wang are browsing a swimsuit that suit their tastes. Inogashi checks out a yellow bikini. Kikyō Kushida looks at how she picks her wardrobe. Kokoro Inogashira: Wow, we can rent all these for free? Wang suddenly wanted to recommend a perfect suit for Kikyō Kushida. Mei-Yu Wang: Kikyō-chan, I think this suit would look great on you! Kikyō Kushida: Um, it might be a little daring… Wang gave Kikyō Kushida the suit. Mei-Yu Wang: Aw, come on, you’re on vacation! Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm … Kushida checks out the suit. SCENE 4 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Pool Area.] Wang serves the volleyball towards Kikyō Kushida’s side. Mei-Yu Wang: Kikyō-chan! Coming your way! Kikyō Kushida: Okay! Up we go! Kushida successfully blocks the ball. boys are watching these two physically beautiful girls as they bare their body under the bright sun. Kushida giggles. the four Argos members that are involves in [[Episode 7] are observing on the opposite side.] Kanji Ike: I’m gonna do it. I’m gonna tell Kushida-chan how I feel! Haruki Yamauchi: Are … are you serious? Ike stands up. The other three boys are being curious that what he has in mind. Kanji Ike: To do nothing and live a life of regret …. Ike removes his sunglasses while attempting to keep being cool. Kanji Ike: … would be pretty lame, huh? Sudō is touched by his manliness. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji puts on his best poker face. Ken Sudō: Ike … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Go on. Kanji Ike: Okay! Here I go! SCENE 5 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Veranda.] Ike and Kikyō Kushida, already wearing clothes, are facing one another. far away from this, Ike Kanji’s three friends are watching them at the sidelines. Kikyō Kushida: What is it, Ike-kun? Ike is being nervous but he clenches his fist to lessen the tension. Although he tried his best not to show it, he’s evidently blushing at Kikyō Kushida. Kanji Ike: Kushida-chan… Kikyō Kushida: Hmmm? Kanji Ike: C-C Ike is too nervous. He doesn’t know if he can confess to her properly. After several thinking, he immediately bows his head. Kanji Ike: Could I call you by your given name? Kushida is shocked by this development. Kanji Ike unbends his body and looks at Kikyō Kushida again. Kanji Ike: C-Can I? Can I call you Kikyō-chan? Kikyō Kushida: Sure! Can I call you Kanji-kun, then? Ike is more shocked to what’s happening. Unbeknownst to the viewers, it is not clear whether it is the caser where he immediately realized that this is not what he wanted to say or the other way around that he’s too happy on what’s happening. Either way, he turned into a stoic creature. Kikyō Kushida: Kanji-kun? Ike dropped on his knees. He puts his hands up in the air. Kanji Ike (Shouting): Whoah! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō-chan! Kikyō Kushida: Kanji-kun? Haruki Yamauchi: That bastard. He pulled it off! Yamauchi looks proud to what Kanji Ike did. The same with Ken Sudō’s emotional reaction to the whole thing. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): All he did was to use her name. Sudō is immediately inspired. He stands up and faced Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. After such, Ken Sudō put his hands on Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s shoulders. Ken Sudō (Shouting): Ayanokōji! What’s Horikita’s given name? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? Sudō shake Kiyotaka Ayanokōji more intensively. Ken Sudō: Tell me Horikita’s given name right now! Sudō lets go of Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I think it’s Suzune. Ken Sudō: Suzune … It’s cute. I like it. Okay! I’m gonna call her by her name, too! Uhm … S-Suzune … [With peace sign gesture.] Suzune, may I speak to you? ... [With another silly hand gesture] Suzune, let’s walk home together! [With a shocked gesture] ... Suzune, oh, how could you ... I never knew you were so bold, Suzune~! Haruki Yamauchi (Mumbling): Airi-chan. Airi-chan, Airi-chan ... [On loop.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What’s gotten into them? [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Sunbathing Area.] [[Rokusuke Kōenji] is under the pleasure of enjoying the view both of the ocean and himself. He picks up the mirror at the table near him.] Rokusuke Kōenji: Chuckles. Beautiful. SCENE 6 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. High-Priced Restaurant Area.] roaming around the middle area of Speranza, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji, Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi stumbled upon the restaurant area filled with students who garnered large amount of private points. Ken Sudō: Hey … Is this all free, too? Kanji Ike: You don’t think they’re gonna send us a bill later? Haruki Yamauchi: Well, all other classes are eating, so I guess it’s okay … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): We’re going to stick out like sore thumbs. Ken Sudō: I think we should go somewhere else Kanji Ike: Huh? Then where? Restaurant Waiter: Welcome. Would the gentlemen like a table for four? Ken Sudō, Kanji Ike, and Haruki Yamauchi: Y-Yes … a while, these four boys were given a table and seats to dine in. It is also clearly scene from the background that some Class 1-A students are looking at their direction. Ken Sudō; Hey, what kinda food is this? Kanji Ike: ? With a fragrant herb sauce … Haruki Yamauchi: H-Hey, no big deal. Let’s just order whatever. while raising right hand. E-Excuse me! Can we order already? ‘Scuse me! Hey! Class 1-A students are quite disturbed and see Haruki Yamauchi’s gesture as nuisance. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Let’s just go- Yahiko Totsuka (Interrupting): You’re Class D, aren’t you? Ken Sudō: Yeah? So what if we are? Yahiko Totsuka: Listen to me. This restaurant is no place for garbage like you. Sudō stands up from his seat. Ken Sudō: Huh?!? Yahiko Totsuka: Garbage should be eating junk food. Go get yourselves some hamburgers. Sudō approached Yahiko Totsuka and grabbed his uniform like what Kiyotaka Ayanokōji did to Sae Chabashira in the earlier scene. Ken Sudō: You got something against hamburgers?! Kōhei Katsuragi: Yahiko. Katsuragi paused his eating and closed his eyes to set his tone and mood. Kōhei Katsuragi: Cease these ridiculous provocations. Yahiko Totsuka: Katsuragi-san… Kōhei Katsuragi: Although we are currently on vacation, we may still lose points for bad behavior. Katsuragi opened his eyes and glared at Yahiko Totsuka Kōhei Katsuragi: You should conduct yourself in a manner befitting a Class A student. Yahiko Totsuka: Y-Yes sir. Katsuragi glanced at his back, to the direction where the three idiots and Kiyotaka were sitting. Kōhei Katsuragi: You lot would do well to study manners, as well, to stop being a nuisance to those around you. Sudō let go of Yahiko Totsuka’s uniform. Ken Sudō: Huh? We haven’t done— afar from the scene, there are some mumbling students that can be heard. Unnamed Class 1-A Student 1: Isn’t that Sudō? You know, the one behind that assault. Unnamed Class 1-A Student 2: His eyes are so scary. Unnamed Class 1-A Student 3: I heard he’s actually killed people. Unnamed Class 1-A Student 4: Eehh? Ken Sudō (Shouting): Give me a break, you guys! Kōhei Katsuragi: Do you intend to repeat the same mistake now? Ike approached Ken Sudō to catch him from further embarrassment. Kanji Ike: Let’s go somewhere else. Ken Sudō: Tsk! Ayanokōji stared at Kōhei Katsuragi. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Class A. Katsuragi… SCENE 7 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Female Spa and Massage Area.] the room filled with aromatherapeutic scent, [[Chie Hoshinomiya] and Honami Ichinose are spending time relaxing together. Chie Hoshinomiya’s moaning are clearly heard as a sign of her feeling good at the pressure applied by the masseuse to her body.] Chie Hoshinomiya: That feels so good … Honami Ichinose: Ms. Hoshinomiya? Chie Hoshinomiya: Sorry, sorry. Keep going. Honami Ichinose: I think Sakayanagi-san and Katsuragi-kun from Class A, as well as Ryūen-kun from Class C, are the ones we should be paying attention to. Chie Hoshinomiya: And in Class D? Honami Ichinose: Horikita-san and Hirata-kun, I think. Chie Hoshinomiya: I feel like there’s someone else, too … Honami Ichinose: They say that Kōenji-kun has excellent grades and athletic abilities, too, but… Chie Hoshinomiya: Aside from Kōenji-kun, though… Honami Ichinose: Ayanokōji-kun, you mean? Chie Hoshinomiya (Enthusiastically): Yeah! My gut tells me he’s one to watch out for. Honami Ichinose (Tensely): Ms. Hoshinomiya, I can’t just rely on your gut. Chie Hoshinomiya: You meanie! Ichinose smiled in response. SCENE 8 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Residential Area. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s Personal Room.] lying in his bed, Kiyotaka Ayanokōji reminisces what Sae Chabashira told him in the earlier [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_8/Transcript#SCENE_1 scene.] [Flashback Begin] Sae Chabashira: A few days ago, a certain man contacted the school. “Expel Kiyotaka Ayanokōji,” he said. [Flashback End] rang Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s personal room. After he opened the door, it was [[Yōsuke Hirata]’s behind of the door.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hirata? Hirata smiled at Kiyotaka Ayanokōji. Yōsuke Hirata: Sorry. Were you sleeping? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No Yōsuke Hirata: That’s good. I’m about to hang out with Karuizawa-san and the gang. Want to come along? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Karuizawa? … pause … I’ll pass. I’m not especially close to her or her friends. Yōsuke Hirata: It might be a good chance to get to know them, then! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Is it just that he wants to encourage me to socialize? Or … Hirata frowned a little and Kiyotaka Ayanokōji was a little shocked at this sudden facial emotion change. Yōsuke Hirata: Ayanokōji-kun … The truth is, there’s something I wanted your help with. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Help? Yōsuke Hirata: Yeah. Could you help serve as an intermediary between Horikita-san and me? I think that if we want to unite Class D going forward, she’ll be an integral player. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): So that’s what it’s about… Yōsuke Hirata: They say she’s the one who proved Sudō-kun’s innocence. If we could work together … Hirata’s phone rings. It was Kei Karuizawa on the other side of the line. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Don’t you have to answer that? Yōsuke Hirata: Sorry. I guess I’d better get going. If you change your mind, just call me, okay? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sure. Yōsuke Hirata: Okay, see you! Yōsuke Hirata (On the phone with Kei Karuizawa): Hello? Sorry. I’m on my way… [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Residential Area. Hallway to Men's Spa and Massage Area.] Kōenji is dripping wet with water. He refuses to listen to the ship attendant who is patiently chasing him just to give him a body towel. Ship Attendant: S-Sir! This is unacceptable! You need to dry off before you walk down the hall! Rokusuke Kōenji: Sorry to say, I’ve never wiped down once in my life. Ship Attendant: Sir, please! Rokusuke Kōenji: What is that old expression? “Dripping with manliness.” Laughing. Ship Attendant: Sir! Rokusuke Kōenji: Beautiful! Eyecatcher Eyecatcher Tokyo Metropolitan Advance Nurturing High School At this school, all students must stay in on-campus housing and are forbidden to leave campus except for certain special occasions. Additionally, contact with all outsiders is forbidden, including family and guardians. SCENE 9 [Setting: Speranza. Middle level. Male Spa and Massage Area.] Kōenji seemed satisfied with the service provided by the masseur. Rokusuke Kōenji: This is fantastic. [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Swimming Pool and Cafe Area.] [[Suzune Horikita] is seen reading a book alone. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji immediately came into the scene.] Suzune Horikita: That was fast. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What did you call me out for? Suzune Horikita: Do you think this trip is going to remain a mere vacation? Unnamed Freshman Student 1: That was fun, huh? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: There’s probably more to it. Suzune Horikita: Yes. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: This ship is headed for a boarding house on a South Seas island owned by the school, isn’t it? When we get there … Suzune Horikita: We can’t let out guard down. Kakeru Ryūen: There you are. with [[Albert Yamada], Kakeru Ryūen approached where Suzune and Kiyotaka is.] Kakeru Ryūen: Setting up cameras in the special annex. That was a funny little prank you pulled. Suzune Horikita: Who are you? Kakeru Ryūen: I like women like you, Suzune. Suzune Horikita: I don’t know how you found that out, but I haven’t given you permission to use my given name. Ryūen grabs Suzune Horikita’s chin towards him. Kakeru Ryūen: There’s something really sexy about that look on your face. Horikita fights back by repelling his hand. Suzune Horikita: I don’t know who you are, but your presence absolutely disgusts me. Kakeru Ryūen: I’m a fan of yours. Ryūen captured an image of Suzune Horikita with Kiyotaka Ayanokōji at the background. Suzune Horikita: I beg your pardon! Kakeru Ryūen: Next time, I’ll deal with you personally. Look forward to it. Ryūen and Albert Yamada walks out of this, but suddenly, [[Mio Ibuki] shouts out of nowhere.] Mio Ibuki: Ryūen Kakeru Ryūen: Oh, Ibuki … Mio Ibuki: I need to talk to you. Ryūen grabs Mio Ibuki closer to him. Kakeru Ryūen: Missing me, are you? Ibuki fights Kakeru back. Mio Ibuki: Don’t be ridiculous. I’ve become fed up with the way you do things. Kakeru Ryūen: I see. That’s fine. We can talk about it in my room later. Just you and me … Ibuki feels offended and violated to what Kakeru Ryūen said to him. That is why she tried to punch him. However, Albert Yamada immediately reacts by countering her. Mio Ibuki: Albert! ... Are you all right with this? Yamada isn’t responding. Mio Ibuki realized that he is completely under controlled by Kakeru Ryūen. Mio Ibuki: So Ryūen’s completely tamed you, has he? Ryūen smirks. Mio Ibuki: Come back here, Ryūen! We’re not done talking yet. Ryūen went out of the scene. Mio Ibuki tries to reach for Kakeru Ryūen but then she was violently restricted by Albert Yamada at her behind. Mio Ibuki: Let go! Horikita can’t take the violent act anymore so she tried to help Mio Ibuki out, however, she’s too late before Albert Yamada throw Mio Ibuki at the railings of the area. Albert Yamada: That’s enough. Yamada went out of the scene. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji approached Mio Ibuki. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Hey, are you okay? Ayanokōji reach out for Mio Ibuki’s hand but then she immediately resisted. Mio Ibuki: This is none of your business. Ibuki went out of the scene. Suzune Horikita: (Sighs.) Class C may be on the verge of collapse. SCENE 10 Masumi Kamuro: That’s my full report for now. Arisu Sakayanagi: Thank you for the report, Masumi-san. Masumi Kamuro: What should I do next? Arisu Sakayanagi: Good question … There are students I want you to investigate. Masumi Kamuro: Who? Arisu Sakayanagi (Monologue): Check. SCENE 11 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Outside. Looking at the view of an expansive skies.] Airi Sakura: And that’s what I was thinking … so? W-Would you … um … d-d-da … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Sakura? Sakura is clearly shocked and flustered from Kiyotaka Ayanokōji's presence. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What’s wrong? Airi Sakura: H-How long have you been there? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I just got here. Airi Sakura: Did you hear? Did you hear what I was saying? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: No. Airi Sakura: Thank goodness … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: What is it? Sakura changes her mind, and instead asks him help for something else, and apologizes. Airi Sakura: Oh, um, well … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Is something wrong? Airi Sakura: N-No! Nothing’s wrong, exactly… But I’m still having a hard time talking to our classmates … S-Sorry to ask for your help like this. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s okay. If you just need someone to listen, that’s something even I can do. Sakura reaches out for Kiyotaka Ayanokōji’s right hand and held it tightly, out of joy. Airi Sakura: Thank you! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s really nothing special… Kikyō Kushida: Oh? Ayanokōji-kun and Sakura-san? Sakura gets flustered and embarrassed, and quickly lets go of Ayanokōji’s right hand. Airi Sakura: I’m … going back to my room. Kikyō Kushida: Wait! Kikyō Kushida: Sorry. Maybe I should have stayed away… Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: It’s okay. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Sakura still has her fear of strangers, I guess… Kikyō Kushida: What a beautiful starry sky! Isn’t it, Ayanokōji-kun? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): When Kushida acts like this, I almost forget how she was that day. to the [http://you-zitsu.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_3/Transcript#SCENE_15 scene at Episode 3.] Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Well, I’d better go. Kikyō Kushida: Going back already? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: I’m getting sleepy. Kikyō Kushida: Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow, then. Goodnight! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Night. Kikyō Kushida: Wait. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Kushida? Kikyō Kushida: You’re wary around me, aren’t you? I can sense that sort of thing. Kikyō Kushida: Sorry. I just feel lonely when I’m suddenly left all alone. I thought maybe you… Never mind … It’s nothing. Forget it. SCENE 12 PA System Announcer: Good morning, students. The island will soon be in sight. We hope you’ll take the time to observe this highly significant scenery. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Significant scenery? SCENE 13 [Setting: Speranza. Top level. Outside. Looking at the view of an expansive ocean.] Unnamed Freshman Student 2: Hey, look at that! Kikyō Kushida: Morning, Ayanokōji-kun. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Good morning. Kikyō Kushida: It’s simply breathtaking … don’t you agree? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): The usual Kushida … Kikyō Kushida: By the way, where’s Horikita-san? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Huh? Kikyō Kushida: Isn’t she with you? Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Dunno. She doesn’t seem like the “get the most out of the vacation” type. She’s probably in her room. Kikyō Kushida: Maybe! SCENE 14 Sae Chabashira: As we prepare to arrive at the island, we will give an explanation of what to expect. Until then, wait here. Kanji Ike: It’s so hot. Wish they’d hurry it up … Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Were you in your room? Suzune Horikita: Yes, I was reading. It was extremely engaging, but as we weren’t allowed to bring personal belongings, I won’t get to finish it. Still… Sae Chabashira: Your school IDs will be confiscated. In exchange, you’ll wear these wristwatches. Those who take them off without permission will be penalized. Suzune Horikita: They’re being especially careful. As if they’re on high alert. Kiyotaka Ayanokōji: Yeah. They wouldn’t be going this far for a little fun on the beach. Tomoya Mashima: I’m Mashima, Class A’s teacher. First off, I’m glad that we made it here safely today. But at the same time, it’s a shame that one of you was unable to join us due to illness. Anyway, I’d like to start the year’s first special test! Kanji Ike: Huh? Kikyō Kushida: Special test? Tomoya Mashima: The testing period will be one week. You’ll be living as a group on this deserted island. Unnamed Freshman Student 3: What the heck? Unnamed Freshman Student 4: This is crazy! Unnamed Freshman Student 5: Living as a group? Tomoya Mashima: It’ll be up to you to make your own decisions from here on out. Now, the survival test begins! Kiyotaka Ayanokōji (Monologue): Vacation is over, huh? (Ending Song) 9 Title Card